


Not Staring

by mrkinch



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: random_fic_is_random, Hand porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk considers staring a waste of resources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Staring

**Author's Note:**

> v_angelique asked for Star Trek XI, Kirk/Spock, hand!porn and this is what she got.

It wasn't that Jim didn't have a thing for body parts. Many things, for damn near any part of any body that happened along. Hair. Boobs. Asses. Legs. Curves were good, cheeks and cocks and calves. Eyelashes and hips and the arch of a foot. With so many sexy bits to look at who needed to stare? Hell, he prided himself on never staring. Why get hung up on an arched neck over here if it meant he'd miss a well-shaped thigh over there? His gaze roved constantly, taking it all in. His brain would take care of the ship.

Except when it didn't. What the fuck was wrong with him? On the bridge, too, lounging in the captain's chair and assuring himself he could not possibly be squirming. Mesmerized by his Number One's long, pale, strong, mind-blowingly competent hands. Staring as they skimmed over the board, or grasped a PADD and caressed its screen, were pointed elegantly or clasped securely behind Spock's back. It was all too easy to imagine them touching, seizing, holding, spreading, probing.

Jim sighed and did not turn away.


End file.
